The Knucklehead
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: DT. Conner's always putting his foot in his mouth when he's around Kira. When he pisses her off for the last time, the guys try to figure out why. Tommy makes a bet to see who can attract a better date Conner or Ethan. Trent/Kira. no slash.


_Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with another story. Thought I'd make up for all the time I've been gone on here. Anyway this next one is Trent/Kira obviously but there will be a few other side pairings in mind. Hope you guys like it. _

**Knucklehead**

Kira let out a frustrated scream and dumped a bucket of water on Conner's head and jammed the bucket down on his head and stormed out of the cave leading the Red Ranger soaked. Conner pushed the bucket up over his eyes and looked over at Ethan.

"You always do this." Ethan said.

"What did I say?!" Conner asked.

Tommy came into the room a second later.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Wonder Boy pissed off Kira again." Replied Ethan.

"Hey watch it!" he told Ethan.

"Sorry Dr. O." Ethan meekly apologized.

Tommy then turned his attention to the Red Ranger and just looked at him.

"Do you do this on purpose?" he asked.

"No why?" Conner asked.

Meanwhile Kira stormed out of the basement muttering to herself and let out an irritated growl. And bumped into Trent.

"Whoa, Kira what happened? I could hear you from up here." He said.

"Sorry Trent I didn't see you there. Conner's being a jerk again." She said.

"Thought there was a lion in the house for a second." He said.

"Sorry." Kira apologized.

"Come on, let's take a walk. Give you a chance to clear your head." He said.

"Anywhere's better than here." She said.

"All right." Trent took her by the hand and led her out of the house.

A while later they were walking alongside the woods in Tommy's back yard.

"He really said that? Wow." Said Trent.

"I know. He just seems to have this habit of making an ass out of himself when he's around me!" Kira threw her hands up in frustration.

"Come on, I'm sure he doesn't mean it." Trent reasoned.

"I guess your right. I just can't figure out why he makes an ass out of himself at every turn?" she said.

"I don't know. Conner has the unique ability of always putting his foot in his mouth." Trent told her.

"There's an understatement. It seems like he's always doing or saying something stupid." She said.

"Maybe because what he's trying to say always comes out wrong. He's not exactly a look before you leap kind of Guy." He said.

"Yeah that's for sure." She laughed.

"He has his redeeming qualities. He's an awesome leader. He's one of the strongest fighters I've ever seen." Trent said.

"Yeah I guess your right." She said arms folded.

"I should know I fought him a few times. But anyway getting away from Conner for a second: how's your music coming along?" he asked.

"Its all right. I haven't been able to come up with a new song for two weeks." She said.

"Writer's block?" he asked.

"Yeah something like that." She answered.

"Maybe I can come over sometime and help you out?" Trent asked.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'd like that." She said.

"Cool." He smiled back.

Kira let her arms swing freely. Trent once again took up her hand and led her down the grassy knoll.

"Thanks for bringing me out here Trent." she said.

"No problem, thought it'd be good if you got away from everything for a bit." He said.

"So what have you been doing? I haven't seen you in any battle recently." She told him.

"I've been trying to get into an art school, sorry I haven't been much help lately. I guess Dr. O hasn't contacted me all that much. You think they want me on the team?" he asked.

"I know they seem like a pretty tight knit bunch, but you're just as important to this team as any of us. I know things have gotten a lot better since you joined. At least now I have someone I can relate to a little better." She said pulling her legs up to her chest. The White Ranger gave her a questioning glance.

"Don't get me wrong, Dr. O's a great teacher and fighter…Ethan's a nice guy when he isn't talking about video games and Conner's…well Conner." She said.

"I think I know what you mean. I guess I'm not the only outsider on this team…eh, not that I'm saying you are!" he threw his arms up in defense.

"No it's ok, I was never you typical girl growing up. I liked playing with Hot Wheels while other girls were playing with Barbie and whatnot. Then I got into music when I was 11 and fell in love with the punk rock scene." She smiled fondly on the memories. He smiled back.

"You like being different, that's almost a lost art form today." He said.

"Yeah." She said.

"I mean I was never into sports or anything, drawing superheroes and reading comic books was always my thing." He smiled.

"And I thought Ethan was the only comic book geek on the team." She joked. Trent shot her a look.

"I'm just kidding." She laughed. He smiled and laughed along with her.

"You know you're a good friend Trent, I'm happy to have you on the team." She smiled. His smile faded a bit.

"Yeah but just friends?" he asked.

"Yeah well you never know…if we get to know each other more." She teased.

His smile returned as he laid his head into her shoulder and lay on the ground together.

"I think I figured out why you're always messing up around Kira. It's because you like her." Ethan teased.

"What? No dude it's not like that." he defended.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Totally man. I mean I don't think I am. Am I?" he asked scratching his head.

"Well while you two sort this thing out. I'm going to go check on the monitors." Tommy said excusing himself.

"You totally have a crush on her!" he continued teasing.

"I do not man!" yelled Conner.

"I mean yeah she's kind of hot and all but I mean…what would she see in a guy like me? I'm just nothing but a big spazz to her. Even if I was, I don't think she's interested in Me." he said before walking off.

"Well with your history with women I can see why." The Blue Ranger replied.

"That's not funny man." He said.

"What? I'm just telling it like it is." Said Ethan.

"Oh like you've had any luck with women." Conner replied.

"Hey! I'm a very styling guy. And I did happen to bag Cassidy thank you very much." He said tugging at his jacket.

"Yeah but then she dumped you." he said.

"But I was going to dump her first because I'm a Ranger!" he said.

"Face it man, you couldn't get a date if one walked up to you." Conner said.

"Oh and you're the big expert. Last time I checked your 0-2 when it came to asking out women. Being the chauvinistic bastard you are." He said.

"You want to die Ethan?" Conner said as they went into the next room.

"Man I'll Ranger up right now if I have to." Ethan said.

"Hey yo excuse me. Who's the one with the Battlyzer here?" Conner asked.

"Yo what's going on out here?" Tommy asked coming back in the room.

The two Rangers stood there in silence.

"Instead of bashing each other's heads in why don't we make a bet? First guy to get a date wins." He said.

"Sounds good." Ethan said.

"I can already tell you who's going to win this." Conner said tugging his jacket.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Ethan said before racing out of the lair with Conner in hot pursuit. Tommy just shook his head at the two in disbelief.

"Was I ever like that growing up?" he asked.

"You really want me to answer that?" Haley asked from another room. The Black Ranger turned around and gave her a look.

Back in nature Kira and Trent laid in the grass together as he rolled over to face her.

"Hey Kira, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" he asked.

"Doesn't this count?" she asked. The Drago Ranger smiled as she lifted up her head.

"Of course I would." she said before kissing his lips. Trent steadied himself shifting his weight to his hands as he kissed her back.

The White Ranger cupped her cheek as he deepened the kiss; Kira put her arm around his neck as he fell on top of her. The Yellow Ranger laughed as he kept kissing her. Back at the house Conner jumped in his car and peeled out the drive leaving Ethan behind. The Blue Ranger threw up his hands and back to his sides in exasperation. Then it hit him, he raced back inside and threw the lair morphing on the way down and shot out of the cave on his bike.

To Be Continued.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? I guess you can call it a little AU becuase of Ethan's pottymouth. But then again maybe not I'm not sure. Anyway let me know what you guys think and if you'd like to see more. Hope the end scene with Trent/Kira wasnt cheesy. _

_Please review_

_White Avalanche Ranger. _


End file.
